For the human genome sequencing project and the companion protein index project, numerous images must be recorded and analyzed. Images include those of one-dimensional autoradiographs of DNA sequencing gels, one dimensional DNA gels using fluorescent staining, and 2-D patterns of complex protein mixtures. There is a requirement for a standardized combined photographic-electronic recording system with wide dynamic range to provide images for electronic image processing and for visual inspection, intercomparison, publication, and quality control. We have completed feasibility and design studies for a combined 70mm film-electronic scanner and image analyzer with wide dynamic range, positive sample identification and text inclusion, subsequent electronic scanning of film images, random access to large image libraries, and visual intercomparison of patterns. Using filters, color separation and color translation negatives may be prepared. Standardized target plates allow film standardization, and intercomparison of results from different laboratories. A series of cameras of graded complexity are planned to allow small laboratories to be tied into central data processing facilities. The core problem of providing photographic storage of wide dynamic range and prints of high contrast for publication has been solved.